


Something to Bragg about!

by xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Don't Read This, F/M, Gen, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Will burn your eyes with its badness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx/pseuds/xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx
Summary: Matt Bragg has entered a dateing sim by mastake and can only leave by dateing his co-workers. What will happen?(Have you ever wanted to read the worst achievement hunter fanfiction ever? Well you stepped into the right place.Bad spelling and grammar. Everything is one long paragraph. Like no effort on story. It has it all.[This is a April fools gone way to long. Honestly don't read its really bad, I just write this because I think it's fun to do])
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Alfredo Diaz, Matt Bragg/Berry B Benson, Matt Bragg/Evil Matt Bragg, Matt Bragg/Fiona Nova, Matt Bragg/Garbo Man, Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Matt Bragg/Geoff Ramsey, Matt Bragg/Ify Nwadiwe, Matt Bragg/Jack Pattillo, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley, Matt Bragg/Larry Matovina, Matt Bragg/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Matt Bragg/Markiplier, Matt Bragg/Michael Jones, Matt Bragg/OC, Matt Bragg/Sarah Weems, Matt Bragg/Steffie Hardy, Matt Bragg/Trevor Collins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LOVE IT

Matt Bragg was a simple man he would go to work and he would come home. He didn't really have much interesting in his life. He will just go to his normal everyday job playing video games. Some would say that it will great but I would say it was boring a lot. And especially boring because whenever he got there no one talked to him. You see Matt was the lose and the lose always lose. No one liked him because he was lame. In fact he was pretty sure most people hate him. But for some reason he worked at the company. So he did. Always staying in a small little corner never to be loved or loved. It was a sad life. Very very sad sad sad. But you see it okay. Cuz he was happy and his boring job. He would just sit do his work. Making maps in golf. Making courses in mario maker. Games in Minecraft. Making levels in grand Theft Auto. Making much more things. Because that's what he did was make things. It was quite impressive. Yes indeed it was. But it was boring alikes previously stated. Anyways he turns to the person sitting beside him which was trevor. Now here was a person that I think no one would ever ship with him. But that's beyond the point because right now the two needed to talk. UC matt was very lonely and board. So what would be better to fix his sadness send to talk to trevor. But little did he know, trevor did not want to talk back. You see he was too busy talking to jeremy. Oh how mad to stain Jeremy. They were once friends best friends even called hive mind. But then Jeremy got popular and left him behind. Left him to rot in a corner very sad cry. So now Matt did not like Jeremy but whenever he was on camera he did not show it. But if you were true Matt fan you would know. Anyways he got very angry because Trevor was talking to Matt I mean Jeremy. So mad turned away and didn't look back at the Trevor. Maybe he could do fun thing on his phone. Looking at it he just sees a reflection of Trevor and jeremy. So he turns over to his compute. Yes his lovely computer, so many good things can fit on this computer. Games and other games. It was the best of all time but anyways right now he needed to do something very serious. Something super important in that no one should ever forget to do. Then called the email. Oh yes his email it is very good yes yes yes. So yes anyways he click on it. Yes very many emails I guess. Lots of lots of lots of there was no emails. You see it seems like even in the virtual world he was not liked. F in the chat for Matthew Bragg. The sad little man he was. But then something very spooky happened yes. An email appeared? Email that he was never expecting. An email that changed his life forever. An email that came. from. A. God?  
Now let's skip back in time to time that wasn't now. A Time long ago but not really because it only happened like earlier this year but that's beyond the point. The point is it happened in the past. Like the past past. Anyways. You know about fanfiction right? Well I guess you would reading one right now. So I highly doubt anybody is actually reading this. This is an April Fool's joke that I'm hopefully going to make into a full-blown thing because I'm crazy. Anyways obviously you know fanfiction. You read it. I read it. Everyone has to read it. It's mandatory by law. And if it is popular then the magical Essence that come off people forum a magical creature. This magical creature is a God in the human eyes. If there was a whole bunch of people worshipping a computer there would be a god of computer. If there was a bunch of people worshipping workout. Then there was for your muscle god. Is there was a bunch of people worshipping flowers. Then there will be flower God. And so on and so on. Anyways because there's so many fan people (I'm not just saying girls because their guys too I guess) who are so into a fanfiction and are pouring their life power into it! I'll fanfiction God s was born. With all the powers to control the fanfiction. It was great she was called Valley. Or at least that's what she was called otherwise than the god of fanfiction. Anyways she looked after all the fanfiction and make sure your OTP game come to you. It was a great. She made sure that the fanfiction was good and the crops that came in of your daily lemons were just fantastic. She took care of the fluffy bunnies. She made sure there was some spicy long fanfiction. And made sure that there was some sweet small ones. And ones which has lots of sex. She wasn't busy all the time sometimes she had time to herself. And when she did she loves to randomly brown stuff to find new otps. You see sometimes it was hard to find new ones. New ones that were spicy and hot. When's the gay for the love slave fanfiction Tangles for reading. Anyways she was browsing down the YouTubes for a new great OTP forever ship. She had already shipped lots of other YouTubers but wanted to find a good new one. She stumbled upon a stream. A stream that caught her eye. A stream by a channel called let's play who were playing a workout video game? That sounds interesting and sexy. She must look it up. And look it up she did. And fell in love she did. Fell in love with the guy in the middle. The guy that was trying to work out very cool e. He was giving it all, maybe 20% of his effort into the game. And she decided that he was going to be in her favourite new ship. His name was Matt Bragg. Or at least that was the guy beside her said. She wondered what was the best ship for this Matt person. Was it the person beside him Michael I guess? Or was it the other person beside him, fiona or something. She would just have to look up. And look up she did. She looked up and saw unforgivable thing. There was barely any fanfiction for him. There was a bit for him and a Jeremy guy but that was like it. There was nothing long. There was nothing him said Drake that was more than like a 10 K long. There was nothing that really screams his personality. There was just nothing in it made her so so sad. Like it seemed like he was only just a background character and ships. Like OTP Michael and Gavin and then like side Jack and Jeff. And like super side barely notice Matt and maybe Jeremy with him? Who was crazy how on appreciated he was. He needed a long fanfiction just for himself. To appreciate him. A fanfiction he can bragg about.


	2. ANOTHER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I DO TOOO JUST FOR YOU

This brings us back to the current situation. The situation in which matt has clicked on the email. The traded to email that will change his life forever. And ever. Email that will make him feel things he's never felt before because what is behind it. Because what is behind it. He click on it with his Mouse. And it all happened. A bright light came out of the screen and then veloped everyone. Everyone in the office everyone in the world. Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. I mean the fanfiction goddess took over matt Bragg's life. As then he woke up in bed. It is bad that he remembered not being in this is crazy he was not in this earlier. Why in fact he remember being at his desk not his desk which he was using the click on emails. Email such as head popped up magically without him knowing. Very peculiar maybe he blanked out. That would make sense he does known to do that a lot. Maybe that was all a dream? But why would that be? He does not dream like that very often or at least a dream that is so boring as what he thought about it like seriously. But maybe he could have foreign dream be really doesn't know. Anyways I guess he should get up and get ready for Daiso Matt Bragg got out of bed and started to get ready. He hopped out of bed then went straight to the bathroom to brush teeth. But something seemed to very strange. When they tried to brush teeth he got a mini game??? What is this tomfoolery. Obviously Matt Bragg being the matt Bragg he is he matt Bragg it up and did the video game beautifully. That mini game didn't know what hit it because he did it so good. Like the mega good anyways. But that was weird because when he finished them in the game brushing of teeth. He got EXP? Why did he get exp? Unless he was in a.... In a......... Video game. His wildest dreams that come true. He had always wanted since he was little to live his life in a video game. To leave behind the shackles of humanity and forget about all his humanly problems. And to live in a video game yay. Oh he hoped it was a good video game. A cool video game where he was the hero who would save the world and have everyone in love him. And have people talk to him like Trevor. Or gavin. I don't know other people that work there. Anyways that would be so cool if he was the main character of this video game. To his attention he noticed that he didn't know what type of video game this was? It must be a RPG or else why would they be the expiry. It would make sense if this was not. Was this may be what he would dream about forever all Pokemon game. If you was living in Pokemon while he would be so happy. Really he will just have to go downstairs and see if it just was his mom. Then he would really know Pokemon. But if not then maybe other game would be cool. Really at this point in life he would be fine with game that was anything but his life. Man what a sad sad man what said he was. When he went downstairs though he was met with something very strange something he would never have looked at. It was not his mom. Or hopefully it was not his mom because she looked very young. She looked about to be 16 years old? It was very hard to tell for him. Anyways she had short wavy blue hair that was very messy but somehow cute. And she was small. With big gold eyes that look like they had hearts in them. She was wearing a long blue and brown dress that look like she had a little sweater on top. And cute little boots that had ribbon all the way up to the top of her legs. And to top it off she had a long staff that was very colourful with blues and whites and had a book on top. A book that said f f on it? What would ffs stand for matt Bragg thought to himself. Anyways because Matt Bragg was loser he didn't know how to talk to girl. So he awkwardly asked “hello who are you why am I house” and she just gave him a look. I'll look of pure under activated excitement. Well that was very weird for him no one ever loved that excited to be around him most of the time people look the opposite of that to be around him it was quite crazy. “matt” she squealed in him. It seemed to hit her that she was doing something wrong and she put on a very serious face. “I mean welcome stranger” she says with a big wink. “I am the queen of the fan fiction and I have blessed you with one of my beautiful fanfiction worlds. I have brought you into one of the things you love the most, a video game. In specific this is dating Sim. You see I love you and I want to see so much fanfiction for you but also I could see you with so many other people. Like tons of other Fanfictions could be possible so I thought why don't I put you a dating Sim where all the people you can date are your co-workers. Isn't that a great idea?” matt stared at her with a weird face. No this is not a fun idea this is not a great idea at all he hated it. “I don't want to date co-workers or fall in love give me out of this dating Sim” he all yelled at him I mean her. He was very mad he was put in video game only for it to be dating Sim you did not want to take any of his mean co-workers who never really liked him and we're always just being mean to him behind his back. “sorry Matt but there's only one way to get out of this game and that is to get all the endings. So what's up I'm about to take you through discreet Dating Game. I like to call it something to bragg about" she says all this with a big fat smile on her face. Oh brother Matt's going to be in for a big long haul.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^3

She was still there standing in front of him like it was normal for a god to just be standing in front of them like seriously would make no sense. Matt breida let out a huge sigh and stare her straighten eyes. “so you're saying if I want to live in real life I have to play this video game that is dating my coworkers”. “yes” she said with a huge smile on her face like this was the best idea ever. “yeah I know I'm not doing this at all this is not going to happen you're not letting me do this. About Came Upon valleys face. “why not then we can find out who's the best to be with you? To what wonder who will be!” yeah this was not happening so Matt did what Matt could do the best. He just walked past her and walked out the door away from her. Maybe if you ignore that he doesn't have to ignore the thing that happened with her. Like seriously all he has to do is walk pastor and forget that she wanted him to date all his co-workers. Like seriously that was never going to happen and anyways. It was all good anyways. He was in video game and even if it was a dating Sim he could still get a a long. Like life would be harder but it would be video game so it'd be fun. You know what probably be funded more life even if dating Sim. So you walked right up to front door and out of it but suddenly something appeared in front of him. It said there was two options options to go to store option to go to work. Well that was laying he didn't want to different options. You want to just walk out door not just go straight to those place this makes no sense. “oh why you walking out there you haven't unlocked new places yet. You get to unlock more places to go once you started dating people. Right now you only have store in work. Store to buy items to help Romance the person you like and work too be with the person you like. So right now you should probably just go to work and I give you the tutorial okay?? That sounds good.” she then transformed into a small Crow and somehow sat on a little box in the foreground. It was weird to describe but it was like if she was on a computer screen she would be in a little left hand corner picture. How could Matt describe this when he wasn't even looking at like that no one would know but he did. Anyways with a so he decided to do not what she said and went to the store the only other option. He wasn't going to listen to this bird person even if this bird person was a God who was controlling everything he was doing. He still had Free Will so that's what he was going to do free well. And arrived at the store he did to only be met with..... Was that Geoff? "Wellcome to Geoffrose farm and Mercantile. What can I do for you?” you see he did look like Geoff but he was slightly different with moustache. Or I guess a different moustache than he already had. This was peculiar because Geoff did not open a store? Why would he have store? " Goeff it's me Bragg why are you here why aren't you at work?” "Wellcome to Geoffrose farm and Mercantile. What can I do for you?” why are you beating the same thing it makes no sense. "Wellcome to Geoffrose farm and Mercantile. What can I do for you?” can you please stop that. "Wellcome to Geoffrose farm and -” “he's not going to answer you if you don't do it the correct way “ matt looked over and it was Valley who was said that. She was still in her bird form and she was staring at him. “dating Sim so you have to pick the dialogue option. You can talk to me freely because on the tutorial so I can help you but whenever you talk to an NPC you have to pick a dialog option. “incredibly stupid why would I ever pick a dialog option I want to say what I want to say” “well that's what it like in my game so that's what you have to do” the bird said back to him “also why is goeff working here shouldn't he be at work? I thought you wanted me to date him or something.” " no no no no this is Geoffrose not Geoff. Completely different people this person you don't date." okay I guess he could work with this but it still made no sense in person very clearly with whatever. So he looked down and saw the dialog box. Man this is dumb but he needed to talk. There was an option to ask for his Wares. There was an option to ask for advice. There was an option to ask him about himself. There was also an action to say goodbye and go home. Matt thought about it for a second and decided to click on the option for advice and like magic the words came out of his mouth " hey do you have any advice for me in this current situation?" a smile appeared on Goeff's face. " well little fella normally I charge for advice but because today is your first one I'll give you a little tidbit for free. Just tell me who you're stuck on I'll give you something." then a menu appeared Underneath Him. The menu contained all the names of all his co-workers or at least like the ones that were popular and on camera all the time so people would ship them not like the editing crew or anything like that. He randomly picked a name. " so you're stuck on the Alfredo route I see. Well there's just one thing I have to say about that. Just remember that he's the sauce and that's all you really need to know." and then the original dialogue options came up again. Well that was no help at all. With a defeated look he thought about it what's going on. Valley had already stated that she would let him out if he would complete the dating Sim and did he really want to stay in this world love like this with people that he couldn't even truly talk to because there was dialog boxes like seriously what was he even going to really do so the best thing he could possibly do at this time was just go to what she said to do. To do what she said. To date all his co-workers and fall in love and do all that but it was okay because they weren't actually is real co-workers it seems they're just robot versions of them or something we in this video game. Anyways so he turned the valley and said “I think I'm ready for you to toriel now.” and she squealed so happily. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful fanfiction.


	4. 4TH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no I said daily but I bizy!! From now own daily

almost like magic maybe it was magic because from a goddess. Yes it was probably magic that teleported him here right now. He was at the office where he worked with all his other coworkers. But everything seemed off to him. If you tried to go out the door leading out to the hallway it was nothing. Almost like if the God didn't know that out there exists so she didn't put it there she only put the inside because she only watch few videos and did not know what else look like they're so she didn't really know. It was very peculiar and strange that it did not look like that. Anyway she turned back and looked at valley “okay so what you want me to do in the dating Sim” “oh yes I will give you tutorial right now so it is pretty simple, you go up to the co-worker that you want to date and you start conversation with them you do this every day until you gained a little bit of their love lots of love can be gained by giving them items that they really like. An easy example is for Jeremy if you give him some beef jerky his heart's will go up by 20 points instead of fly five. Once their hearts are high enough you can start getting special dialogue and then eventually you can get a special date. So for the tutorial the easiest person to date is Jeremy he's the only person you can do it this time.” okay I guess he could try to date Jeremy though they'll be very weird to him because he didn't really like to hear me that much because they were really enemies or at least that's The Narrative of this fanfiction that I've been trying to go with but really I don't think it in real life but you know what it's going to go through this because I know what I want to know and this is what I want to know into the fanfiction like seriously. Anyways he walked up to Jeremy and “hello it's me Matt Bragg how are you Jeremy” “hi I'm Jeremy Dooley and I like muscles , monster trucks, and my cats. ” he had a lifeless dark stare to him as he stared directly at Matt unblinkingly. ” silly I told you this earlier” valley yelled out at Matt “you need to pick the dialog box or else they'll just repeat there's opening statement and anyways we're not even out of the tutorial yet. So now that you're up with him the items in my hand that you can pick from and use in this situation talking to him. I have a knife, some beef jerky, and a set of Lego. Do you remember what I just told you was his favourite thing?” yeah I do remember I don't have small memory “yes I remember it was beef jerky can you hand that to me so I can finish the tutorial is very boring.” “wow you don't have to be rude but I'll hand it to you anyways so you can finish the tutorial.” bragg took the brief jerky gave it to Jeremy. Instantly upon Him picking it up Hearts appeared around its head. And a little box it said plus 20 romance came off. Wow he wondered how much he has to talk to him to get to his special Romance cutscene or whatever Valley was talking about. He then clicked on the dialog box. And started a conversation with them. “what's up brag.?” robot Jeremy asked him. Three dialog boxes appeared at the bottom. One that just said be silent. One that said now much sexy looking. And one that said not much I just really wanted to talk to you I miss you. Well Bragg thought to himself he should probably go with option three because it was the last weird he didn't want to not talk and he didn't want to do the creepy pick up line. So like magic his mouth set it. It seemed like this was the correct option as Hearts appeared around his head. “oh that's nice you want to talk to me that's very cool of you.” this was something Jeremy would never have said to Matt so it was very startling to hear him say it. Man Valley didn't know what things were like at all. “hey maybe after work today we could go oh and get some drinks together?” three more dialog boxes appeared underneath. One that said that he was too busy feeding his snake and couldn't come. The other one that said that he had plans with better people and couldn't come. And the last one that said sure. Obviously Matt bread picked the obviously obvious answer the last one. This made five more Hearts appear around Jeremy's head “cool just meet me outside after work” in the conversation between the two stopped. “okay good job Matt Bragg at this point what you will want to do is in a normal situation you would talk to other people and raised are like metres but because they're not here you can't do them because it's a tutorial just click on your desk and click on work and then you will continue on day until end of day and you will have paycheck and you will be able to go to next cutscene with Jeremy okay and we finish off the tutorial” matt Bragg looked at the other co-workers standing around and thought about talking to them. But then he noticed their deep soulless eyes and decided he didn't really want to actually talk to them when they were actually friends so maybe his best option would be to go up to computer and the start day and work and get this all over with. Today was actually one of the shortest days he had because it just skip through it.


	5. Song lyrics or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

So the day skipped right away and it was very quick in fact it was quite startling for Matthew Bragg. It was like when he first sat down on his computer and press the dialogue option it just skip through was quite crazy. Anyways it's a day was darker as in the sun was deeper down and it was like later in the day maybe six or seven it was hard to tell but he knew it was definitely later a little box in front of his head signified that he had gained the money's it looks like he got $100 for his daily work. That did not seem like very much but I guess that's how much he got paid for now. He briefly wondered if he could ask Valley about if he had to pay rent or for food but he realize it was probably silly and the money he got was probably only to buy items for people to date so he didn't bother asking her because I don't even think he knew what she knew that rent was. So he turned around and saw a new dialog box a dialog box and asking him to either a go meet up with Jeremy in the parking lot or orbi go home right away. Valley appeared beside him and sat on his shoulder. “okay so more tutorial time so what you need to do right now is you need to go and do a date with Jeremy. You'll get to talk to him and interact with him and a bunch of other things and if you do it correctly then you gained a whole bunch of hearts and then eventually you going to lock the DAT date.” “I still don't know why you had to force me to do this I really don't want to actually be here. Like aren't you breaking a law or something making me hear I really don't want to date jeremy.” “you forget I'm God of fanfiction. There's nothing you can do to stop me, you might try the fight me but it's useless. I will get what I want. And I want to see you date everyone. Okay that's good yes good” it was crazy to brag because he thought it look like she became very serious for that moment but then we got back to the fun times too. Very badly scoring us yet? Yes bad spelling and grammar Indica base. So with a sigh and a brick ranch old look he went outside to have his first date with the Jeremy's. Jeremy was punctual standing outside waiting for him in front of his car. “oh I surprise you here I thought you might ditch me, though that would be very funny cuz I don't think you have any other thing to do.” dialogue box has appeared underneath match. This one with three options. One that was just finger guns and a wink. One that was him grumbling about Jeremy making fun of them. And one that just said you know I had nowhere else I'd rather be beside with you. All of them weren't really what Matt would have said but he needed to pick a correct option so he picked the last one. Again five Hearts appeared around Jeremy's head if it was going to be a good date. So the two got in the car and drove to a place. This place was amazing place that they would have never have gone to in the real life because Matt doesn't really go out with his co-workers otherwise in the go get food and which is also pretty uneventful it doesn't really happen that much but that's fine because right now they decided to go to... See a drive-in movie it was the best idea that the two had ever had. A little driving mini game appeared in front of Matt as they drove to the movie theatre and of course Matt 100 perfected it perfectly forever. Once they were there Matt had to answer another dialogue question. Should they won, see a spooky movie. To see a romantic movie. Or 3 see an action movie. Matt talked to himself and decided that probably the best option will be a romance movie right? For the first time ever -5 Hearts appear on top of Jeremy's head. Oh I'm not a big fan of romance I was thinking we could go see more of an action movie. Oh this was Matt's mistake. Time to receive the phrase as Valley appeared out of nowhere. “just a reminder remember that if you ever get question wrong then their love for you will go down and if they get down to low they will never want to date you again and you have to restart the route so try to get the best options because you don't want to be left with the bad options.” and like that she was gone probably standing around somewhere creepy trying to watch them. The two end up watching an action movie. AKA Matt had to play yet another mini game. This one in tailing him to move around on a bike dodging the obstacles and picking up the popcorn. After he 100% of the game more XP and he levelled up. Do do do do do do he was level 2 now. That means he got one point to put towards whatever stat he wanted! Oh wait he had stats he didn't know that. “valley tell me about these stats I didn't know I had them” “oh that's easy just click on your stats tab at the bottom and up” so the Matt Bragg did and his stats appeared in front of them. And they were really bad. Everything was very low and barely there the only stat that he had that was high was his intelligence. Maybe cuz this was dating game he should put it towards his charisma? That will help him talk to boys and girls better. So he did and is charisma went up. Now it seemed when he talked to people he had a higher chance of saying the correct thing. After this was done and over with it said he had a feet he could get. Maybe you could say the feet for later once you knew more but the different ones you could get. Once his level up was finished you turn back over the Jeremy to do the final dialogue. “man matt that was a really good movie! What was your favourite part of it what good?” this time only two options appeared. One that said discussed movie with Jeremy, the other one said lean in and kiss. Matt was not ready to start kissing him so he decided to go with option 1. Good for him because that was the correct option if he picked other option it would be too soon and that he would lose Jeremy forever so it's good that he picked it and I think he picked it because his grandma went up it was very smart of him to do that. So the two of them drove home and she author of Matt on his house. The screen faded to black and it said end of day one. Matt wondered how many more dates he had to go.


	6. You like Jazz?

Now at this point there was only really one thing to do like seriously only one thing. That one sin was to go go to store again. Now what he knew what to do I didn't know what even if he's really didn't want to do it he had to do it for the sake of getting out the game. And Valley mention that you had to take raise up their heart metre so you can get to their final cutscene. So he already went on date be talked of Jeremy with lots of hearts. He presume at this point is where he had to get the funnel piece. The piece that was sick this pic puzzle together and it will puzzle UPS puzzle puzzle and make everything great! He had to go back to Geoff store. Find out the best item to give him and it will shall be right. " now this will be very easy because that Jeremy is the tutorial for you. So at this point you just need to get them good gift then I will let you have the ending" valley nicely spoke to him. " what is Jeremy the tutorial anyway? Why would you make him to easiest one to date?" mac couldn't help but question as a question to her. A big smile. On her smile as Valley stared on matt Bragg. " simple question really. Because you two were the original set everyone ships you or at least on fanfiction and on AO3 you two are the name the ship at least for you for him it's mainly Ryan then some other people but for you it's only him and it's because you guys were there from the beginning and I really like it but I'm also want to Branch off to other people so that's why you aren't the only ship I mean he isn't. Like you guys came in together and you guys were there together from the beginning and it makes sense why people shipped you to use that you guys have great chemistry between you guys at the very beginning but now you guys are don't talk as much and he actually is seems to make fun of you a lot but that's fine because I still ship it so that's why you guys are the tutorial together okay sounds good to yes yes yes." so that was her silly should be reason why. Made sense in a weird Shippy way that she is. So he went into just store and started to top him. You look down at dialog box and decided on asking him about his Wares. “oh you want to see what's little old me store. Well we saw a little bit of that a little bit of this and we have a special on this. And like a menu appeared in front of him showing him all the different items. It was weird stuff like giant dildos and bags of questionable ingredients. Then there was more normal stuff like flowers and chocolates. Then there was just stuff that made no sense like a little totem of Garbo man, which cost over $10,000! And then there was stuff that clearly went to people, like that gold statue that was clearly for Gavin. Or that book that clearly is for the Geoff. He took look at special and wouldn't you have it it was something perfect for Jeremy. It was adorable little spiro figure. That would be perfect for him. So he bought it it wasn't very much expensive and he still had lots of money left over from the hundred dollars is he got from working today. " now just so you know this normally doesn't happen because you are in tutorial you get that item very easily pointed out to you but in future situations you have to guess. And look around it's not on sale some of the most expensive some of them are way back some of them you don't even get from Goeff. Keep that in mind". Well this would probably be very easy for Matt because you knew what they like pretty easy to figure out what everyone wanted. Honestly out of all the horrible horrible world's he could be stuck in playing a video game he does not want at least this one was slightly Pleasant. No scratch that not slightly present more like it was doable he thought that he could potentially get through this with his knowledge of his friends. Even though it was gross and he did not want to date any of them because that was very gross and weird he still thought he could figure it out with his smarts. So he did exactly that and decided to go into work. Valley still in bird form flew up to him “just so you know that once you do this you will be stuck in the cutscene for a while and have to go straight to the dating but. You'll be stuck in the big cuts in and be stuck in it. Of everything if you screw this up then you have to start from the beginning. But don't worry too much I'm just busting you because it's just Dorial so I made it very easy”. Okay thank you for your help. Not if it wasn't for you I would never be here why are you even here? ” because I really want to be helped” valley said with a sad look. “trust me after you be here for a while you'll find out the glories and the happiness of all this so don't be all sad.” okay he guess he could deal for now I guess. So he turned around to the room and saw all his other coworkers. He Wonder should he just talk straight to Jeremy or should we talk to other coworkers? Would they even have response to? him he wondered if they would? He randomly walked up to Jack and ask him a question. You cannot talk to him till after tutorial stop trying to talk. That was strange I guess he couldn't do it until after tutorial so he turned back over to the Jeremy. “what's up pal? You need me for anything?” the dialog box came up once again and Matt pics only clear statement he should say. “I got this present for you because I thought of you when I buy it” a big smile. On Jeremy's face as he accepted the gift, which was magically wrapped even though Matt never did that or no one ever did it Whatever video game logic. “really this is for me I love it so much,” a big 30 + heart appeared over his head. Then a cute little animation of a heart feeling awful all the way than glowing gold appeared. This must be what he had to get to to unlock the special ending cutscene. “you know what Matt Bragg if you have a moment I would love to talk to you in the back do you have a moment?” matt Bragg look down the options begrudgingly pick the yes option.


	7. LUCKY NUMBER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big ending to Jeramy root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boo this chap is gooooood

Romantic music Friends Play from nowhere. Like seriously that was no special music playing this whole entire time but now there was some sexy saxophone playing why. Anyways Matt Bragg was outside with Jeremy. He was pretty much sweating thinking about what was that about to happen. He was about to go on a romantic moment with Jeremy involving probably kiss on maybe more and it made him feel sick. He did not want to go on the dates. He did not want to fall in love. Jeremy was his friend sorta and he didn't want to ruin it but he had to because of the stupid world that God has put them in. So he turned and looked at Jeremy. “you know bragg there's a lot I wanted to say to you. You see it's not very simple but I was been with you for a long time and I've known you for a very long time and we've always been friends but I feel like we could be closer but I didn't know how to be closer because you always seem so indifferent and not only wanting to be with me but that's okay because I want to be friends and now you seem like you do want to be with me so I have to tell you the truth the truth is I actually really liked you but I didn't want to not tell you so I was Keeping a Secret but that's okay because I'm going to be your friend I mean I'm going to date you is that okay is that okay kiss?" matt did not want to kiss but it seems like this was going to happen. He knew that remark Jeremy did not have feelings for him like this but the sick twisted dating game was making him say these things to Matt and making him think these things. If this was true this would never actually happened to the Matt Bragg because no one ever actually liked him. Small tear roll down his cheek as he thought about the fact that no one would ever love them ever. He was hopeless truly hopeless. But he was stuck in this to world that was dating Sim so it did not matter what he thought because he was going to have to do it all this co-workers and it's going to hurt but it's the only thing he can do to get out of this silly game. He looked down at the dialog box. One said kiss him the other one said no one push away. He thought about it for a moment really thought about it. Not want to date Jeremy just know. Maybe if he got game over something would happen maybe if you get free. So he picked to push away button. This made him pushed your me to the ground as he called him stupid . Jeremy started to cry and everything turned black. Game over Puritan big bright letters. And then an angry squats should be here. Valley pure out of nowhere and got really angry at him. ” why you two that I was getting really into the moment loving the game is between two people and you just had to ruin it it was perfect he was confessing his love it was showing him you his true colours and you just push him away because you are a jerk come on like literally did you have to actually put him on the ground I know I put it as an option but why did you actually do it I told you not to.” with a size she took out her wand and Rewind it back to moments before the kiss was happening. She then pause the world. “okay listen up I want to see this because it will fill my fangirl heart with joy so the best thing you can do is just go with it just kiss them and continue on beat the tutorial then you have open range whatever you want. And you know this is the only way to get out so you have to do it my way.” with the defeated look Matt went and picked the kiss option. We leaned down and kissed Jeremy. It was one of the weirdest Temptations she would ever feel something that you would never think of doing but yet he's doing the right now to close friend to a sort of friend that maybe he's late but maybe also he goes to love but secretly but you know what it didn't come out right now cuz he was in dating Sim. He was in a dating Sim a dating Sim that was fake and that was not actually kissed co-workers those witches were wise to salons in the horrible world. So he should feel nothing about this. But he did feel something. But that didn't matter right now because the Fantastic art appeared in front of the screen. A picture that was better than the design of the actual game appeared and it was them kissing outside. Predator to play, was not real dating Sim it was just all the answer was Valley was the creator. Everything just said made by the goddess of love fanfiction. Wow what a narcissist she was. Anyways this brought him back to his house. It seemed to be the beginning of a new day. He was in bed so he got up. He took one look around the romanovs that Jeremy was in the bed beside him. Oh God is that mean Valley made him do the naughty shirt with them. Try to talk to Jeremy what Jeremy gave him zzz's. " oh right now he's sleep after first date you have now unlock the Jeremy he is now part of your party. As you romance people he will be in your house doing things always being here but don't worry he won't be jealous of hope you dating other people you will just stay here forever." say that sounds weird but whatever. He guess he has next person to start to date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people it is I am back to come and do some new things. because I know it bad. Anyways hope you enjoy this great thing that I do because lockdown is bad and I am bored.

It almost seemed like almost a year had passed but had and not because it really wasn't a fear because what it really was for some time that happened but didn't actually happen you see what really happened with the fact that the author didn't update for the while but that doesn't want 2 fact the actual story because in the mat world everything was a normal math was actually about to go on date with Jeremy or at least that's what is remembered after remembering what just happened after trying to read through the story anyways oh no oh yes he realize that he had just woken up beside the Jeremy that was sleeping yes indeed he was actually about to start the day and go back to work to start date number 2 he did not want to do this but knew that if he ever wanted his freedom ever again after being forced to stay in this horrible Place record against his will the forced to take people he never wanted the date to suffer in pain to cry to the loan to not really be around people he loved and not really see the things he really liked because this was all just a horrible fanfiction that forced him to do this even though you really didn't want to so he got dressed and went to work to do the thing he have to he was dreading having to pick the next person but he knew he had to pick someone soon and get it over with as it had to be done as soon as it was done so what he really did was do what he could have done and walked outside outside he saw the cute little Valley who was a bird and so cute like everything about her was the best and it wasn't a Mary Sue don't ask me about that she was just fantastical anyways so what really happened was that she returned from her bird self to him normal self to be able to be with Matt and talk to him hello Matthew Bragg I am here to tell you that the next person you can pick can be anyone you want I am sad that you are not going to date the Jeremy anymore but now he will always be in your house ready to be a person in your party in case you ever need to fight a bus or person that is very strong so what I want you to do is go to work please now thank you so what you do now is go and go so do as you're told and I will not do as you're not told so Matthew went out and got into his stuff and went to work everything was the same as before because not like the world has changed since last time this was updated no no this wasn't change everything exactly the same they still want to work like normal it hasn't been like a year since they haven't gone to work don't act like that has been stop pretending that thing happened anyways so he walk into work and see all his co-workers sitting and playing games you walk up to dusk I'm sad for a moment to think about different options about what he could be doing right now right now best guess would be to play of the game with his co-workers and get the experience points and the money for working for the day that was the only way he could get better and maybe romance people better but first he had to talk to someone who start romance route with someone so he look around there was the Alfredo who is cool and fun and cool and then there was the trevor who was smart and always the coolest and then the Gavin who was Dumb and British like huku and then there was the Jeff who was there for some reason and who was the coolest of the Jeffs and don't forget the mat I mean the jack the Jack was everything that you wanted to be but he was not and don't you forget about the Lindsay yes there is freight ships in this and also Fionna mad and Fionna good shipment I'm sure there is good fanfiction about them together and mysteriously Jeremy was there though he had a shirt on that said number one matt lover so obviously he wasn't an option anymore and also a mysterious option in the back that no one knew was there but he was really there anyway so Matt picked up a random d6 that he had in his pocket that he always has on him because he's such a nerd and nerves keep Dungeons & Dragons dice on them like come on that's a thing you do I do it I keep Dungeons & Dragons dice in to me in my boils and I keep it cool because that's how I keep them anyway so just like Valley she does to just you know don't know this is a normal thing don't question anyways he flip it and it land on the the Michael option one of the things that Matt forgot to look at earlier because he fruit totally forgot them at at the option but yes Michael was mean and rude all the time but he also had a sweet side to him that made Matt have to not like him but also like him a sort of anyway so he does this and knew that walking up to Michael was the best option “hello Michael I would like to say hello” “f*** off I don't want to talk” that is weird you should be able to talk to that mean boy but then Valley appeared in his sight but not in anybody else's site just so mad could see him and give him tutorial even though he was past tutorial and he should know this by now but he's a dumb boy that forgot that this fanfiction hasn't been updated in like a year “dummy you should know that if you want to talk to the people that you don't have good relationship with you should give them bribe” oh but I don't have bribe on me all I have is” matt looked at all the items in his pocket most of which would have consisting of pieces of candy and apply and some cake and some donuts and some small chocolate bits and some gummy worms and some gummy bears and some chocolate eclairs and some banana dips and some ice cream bars and some licorice and some tater tots and some other sweet things that were also good in your mouth but then he noticed something that would bring up the conversation towards michael just perfectly because he had the one thing that he knew that would bring Michael over to his loving and brakes He had a slice of the Cheese's he knew one of the things that would make Michael love him when the most would be the cheese as he is lactose but he loves cheese it doesn't it's his favourite thing to put on everything without cheese Michael put and go on with life because cheese was the thing that made it move nothing was more important to him than cheese maybe other things but not as much as cheese so mad put out the pocket and take the cheese and gave it to Mike who gave it a look and said it was the Great he loved the keys and a little heart box came up to him and hurts flew out of him as he was shown to have + 20 relationship wow that was so cool as now as Matt tried to talk to him he had a slightly better response” oh hi loser what you want to do talk to me” this time dialog boxes appeared underneath the mat asking him if he want to do a tell him to have a good day at work b tell him to play a game with Matt and they could play their own game together or optionc was for him to kiss the Michael not being the not smart person decided to pick option C as to hopefully hurry up along the options maybe if you tried to speed running through this giving all the correct options and kissing people and loving people as quickly as he could he could go back to his normal not have to deal with all this b******* about getting Sims and doing all the stupid things that he didn't really like because he wasn't very big dating Sim guy but to him he picked the worst option apparently as a new thing came around Michael's head as little hurts that were broken and Scattered and brown they were horrible and horrible and did not give him plus in fact they gave him - 20 love Ono he lost all the points he got from giving Michaels and it was all gone for nothing nothing at all why why was he not have done like the love “why you try kiss me right now I don't like that one I will punch you” to the Matt Bragg was said by the Michael it was the worst option possible for Matt to pick and he picked it like an idiot that small little brain boy why could he have picked it no matter though he was now the worst off valley came out of nowhere and came out to Matt and told him him stupid “you know that this was not going to be a good option I like quit dating Sim not quit dating Sim it need to be long and tedious and really annoying with good and you know what I will make it beautiful and just the best and having you picked the worst option is the worst option no way I would let you do that you know this you know this good you are not getting the stupid way you are going to beat him perfectly and you are not going to just force your kisses on him you will kiss him when I tell you the kiss him and it'll be nice and beautiful if you want good love with him that you have to do it my way or I was squish you into a bug and then make you date other bugs” she seemed very serious when she told him this as she was angry and was mad like she wanted a serious dating some that he was not going to provide for her “I've been waiting too long for this for some reason we stopped for so long and now we have to continue and I'm not letting you ruin it for me and my love for everyone around me so I'm going to make sure that this mission is the best in the longest on this website a longer than all the other ones filled with the Beautiful Stories now please stop making this horrible by trying to kiss him before he is ready squishies”


	9. MOre plz no one said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo I just had to update yet again because I just noticed I was first off of 2021 in ah. What a bad thing. And yes my newyears resaloson is to update this once a day yay

So you tell me that this is something I need to do the proper way and I have to do it I don't want to so why do I got to you're making me do something I do not want and it's making me do it I know you squish me and put me involved but I don't want to do that I am at Bragg and I have proper bringing to myself so I will not do what you told as I do not want to do it so stop making me do this okay Valley I don't care if you are God of fanfiction you cannot control me I can control with you because I am real life and you are not you were just married to who tries to control everything but you can't really control thing because you just take notes to the stop telling me what to do and I will not do it” matta said to the belly as she tried telling him that he couldn't try to rush through the dating Sim part but she knew that he had to do it and he knew he had to do a deep down “you know you have to do it so don't lie to me okay” “I okay o that I guess I have to I know I'm just small Matt Bragg that no one really likes and this will be the biggest Matt Bragg fanfiction and I'm going to f****** love it” so they continue on doing what they do on the regular day so he go back to his death to start doing the day and he plays the video game with his friends this time playing the Five Nights at Freddy's because that was the first game that the person said in about it was a cool one where all the stuff was a 3D in coming out of the screen and it was a really cool and he got a whole hundred dollars for his day of work it was so cool email add $200 so he could use that to buy the ovens to date the people he hoped that Michael's items would be that expensive but she is wasn't that expensive though it's not hard to tell if it's he could not but if he could use the same item over and over with my old not like the same item over and over anyways day was the worst that you knew he could talk to Michael one last time orange fruit pockets and found more candy like you cooked all the every single piece of candy that was ever invented was put in into his pocket because that's his default inventory you know Matt Bragg is known for having every piece of candy ever it's just a normal thing for him to have why do you think it's not normal for him to have that it's just what he has what do you think he doesn't have it anyways so what he really does is take out what he thinks Michael would like maybe he would like this Donuts that is very pink and cute it was very sweet and cute to the touch his perfect to give his dick so he gave it to the Michael of the Jones who was the person who would eat the donut Maybe and maybe he did as Michael took the donut and made it up really good and you know what it meant it gave them plus five heart which was not good as the cheese but it was good enough for the matt Bragg as he now had a positive thing back with Michael even know if you didn't mess up the last option he would probably have at least 30 plus love with Michael but now he was only at 10 which was okay but it was better than nothing but at least he had something to go off of so we went up to Michael and asked him how he was doing ” hello nerd thanks for the insert item here, it was okay I guess I will review it on my review podcast show which you should watch the face Jam” anyways tell me have you been listening to the face Jam?” michael asked the mat and once again we die like options came behind his bottom one was saying but yes he had to watch the face Jam, the other one saying that no he did not watch the face Jam, insert option was that he did in fact watch the face jam and that he did in fact did the face Jam challenge which was telling people about face Jam what he did with Jeremy because Jeremy was in his house matt thought about it for a moment and realize the best option would probably be be picking the option that involve the face Jam challenge because he knew that was the challenge and got the van so you know what that mean it mean that today episode was going to be about him going to do the face jam with all the cool people that are around them so that's what's going to happen maybe if he goes through everything correctly some hopes that what's valley had to stand for make them do with Ashley the face jam with Michael cuz he would be okay with that a little more than anything else because it was just a cool idea what's the building after counting his money and making sure that he had a good amount yes he did in fact have the money so he did which was $200 so he had to do and went to Jeff store Jeff's Mercantile and whatever I forgot I said it was but it was still there with a fake Jeff who was a clone of the real Jeff but also had a store and look like a little farm boy because that was just the cutest idea maybe that's what valley thinks he was going to do but maybe not anyways he went through and look for a cool thing that he could able to be doing and then he found what he was looking for an item that he could use on Jeremy or I mean the Michaels it was a coupon for a cool burger that no one had ever eaten before and it was lucky deal he could get coupon for burger for $200 for two whole coupon it was the perfect he could take my fill out for the date even into the face Jam Even though there wasn't no Jordan or Eric it was the coolest it actually made him sort of interest in doing the dating because he loved eating eating was his favourite thing as long as it's sweet and he could eat burger burger was good for him it was nothing like any other thing he could possibly eat so we decided to pick that up and go home when he got home he was met with what he didn't realize he had forgotten Jeremy was in his bed laying around wearing wearing nothing but a shirt and sitting seductively on his bed waiting for Matt to come over matt was weird by this because it was weird to think that Jeremy was going to stay in his house and act like this while he was supposed to go over and did everybody else so he went after Jeremy and ask him “ Jeremy why are you okay with me going to do date of the Michaels” “I okay with this because that's what I programmed to do so I say yes you can date him we can all be loving together all of us I will just wait and be like this until you get more people you be okay with this all right” matt was an Ashley okay with this but he knew he had to be and right now he knew that he had complained about not wanting to for a while in fact it probably took out a lot of the actual fanfiction how much he didn't want to but it had to be stated because author wanted to make it very clear that we knew that he didn't want to so when he finally realizes he really does want to it seems like his character had progressed so much and everything had changed because he would really fall in love with the idea of being completely controlled and take it over by raizy lady who had the powers to control his fanfiction about him it was totally fantastic because that's what it was supposed to be anyways Matt decided to go to bed but first had a crazy idea you should talk to the Jeremy and ask him see if he had any dialogue option it would make the senses if he did have the dialogue option why would he not now that he was dating the mat so Matt came up to him and ask him “so what can you do in my house now that you are with me?” “I can do one of the three most important things I can a give you helpful hints about the people that you need to date and it will be less expensive than other helpful plants you can get from the Jeffrey store but they'll be more vague and more hard and then the two I can give you the fun naughty night time time we can have a cool little thing were anti-lock option pops up with Roble screen making moaning sounds and things that you would never think of making it thinks we did the naughty good night time stuff but we really didn't because we are video game is that I can give you items if you come up to me daily I can give you one free item because I love you so much this item can range from a rare item to I'll not a very good one to an item that would be bad like shoelace and no one would have literally want hopefully you don't get bad like shoelace but I can't really predict what I give you I just give you what I give you” matt Bragg was very interested in this last option so we ask Jeremy to hand him his free Daily Item which Jeremy did with a smile on his face as he sexually stand it up and handed him the item which turned out to be sketch a small little biscuit meant to feed the feline of the pets I mean the dog I don't know fancy work for dog so it will be the fancy word for dog anyways feels that item would not be handy anytime soon why wouldn't jeremy even give him something like that it made the no sense but he took dog biscuit and put in Pocket even though he was probably going to forget about it at a later date matter now because he needed to save it in case he ever needed a dog biscuit maybe you'll be informed first story maybe there'll be a story cutscene or if you did not have dog biscuit he would die or maybe it really would be and useless item his curiosity did pick him as Matt Bragg decided maybe he should pick option to to see what would really happen he knew he wasn't much into the naughty Funtime night night stuff just wanted to know what would happen as Jeremy had told him what would happen but he just wanted to make sure so he picked this crazy option and exactly what he told what's happened he felt his body moved poster the Jeremy as the lips had kissed and they started to look make the love you could feel hear me get close to him and closer and closer until their loved his reach the max he felt overwhelming sense of love all the love he never thought he had was being brought up on him and it was crazy it was terrifying but yet here he was filled with love for the days for everyone everyone he loved format was now feeling love of Jeremy and it's almost suede him over to the point that Valley was trying to make that he needed to love them so the black screen came on and the war have sounds that jeremy mentioned came of the making love fun night time only adult Time stuff crazy Beautiful


	10. Meow >:3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis ones so so so cute hop u liley

5 so then a map Bragg fell asleep after all his naughty fun time that no one can really talk about because is this fanfiction even good for people that talk about the naughty fun time but anyways oh I died in game I'm playing but that doesn't matter because I'm going back to playing it anyways matt had woken up yet again after a day and knew that today he had to do more than he did last time he had to make sure that was out trying to speed run it and doing all the things that I tried to make sure he get into the pants of the Michael date that they will always remember so he did what he thought he needed and made sure to walk up to Jeremy this time early and ask him about the item that he could get the cool item that would make sure everything was great he knew that last night he had gotten the dog biscuit before they has a naughty naughty Funtime stuff so something today could be as good so when he asked Jeremy for the item he was given something just as good something he couldn't need as he had been given a literal key a key that he did not know where it went he couldn't figure it out as he was never told where it went and when asked to Jeremy if it was two door or anything or maybe lockbox he was told you know I don't know which was not the best answer to the question if he was going to play a date since he should at least have his answers questions what it seemed like today he would not get his answered questions which was really a shame because he really didn't know what to do you see Matt Bragg played lots of video games in this life it was video games that made him live made him breathe everything he ever did was for the video games first and he would marry it if Pokemon were real he would easily put himself Pokemon live in the rest of his life in the Zelda games never ever leave and be there forever always happy as he was with the people that he truly loved but no instead he was stuck in dating Sim something is called something to brag about something that was horrible something he should never ever worry about in but yet he is stuck in the dating Sim the one thing he never wanted to be stuck in something horrible something he didn't want some type of games you didn't know how to play the video games lots of different neurologist on how to play Dippin this and that if he was told to play through game Nuzlocke like the Pokemon or anything like that he could easily do it but he couldn't play the dating Sim he never played dating Sim before because it wasn't his thing he never even thought about dating dating with hadn't even crossed my mind but yet Carrie was trying the date billy Matt silly silly Michael and Jeremy all his co-workers had to do it because of that evil magic god it was going to tear him apart from the inside out he didn't know how that he could do but he had to deal with it he couldn't let his non knowledge about dating Sims crush him down so he had the best idea he could possibly do after taking the key that Jeremy gave him he went up to something that he knew we had but forgot he had he had a computer that gave him lots of knowledge about tipping subject it was almost incredible how much the computer knew it almost was like cheating for the video game he was stuck in but it was telling him about the dating Sim he read everything learned everything he needed to know about how to do the dating Sim right seemed very easy in fact if you just put his mind to it he could easily date people and it looked if he failed so badly he got a bad ending then he could just try again with A better ending it seemed hopefully this was one easy dating Sim and not hard one where he had to do very specific things with everybody to be able to dig them hopefully Michael wasn't that hard of a dating ending “don't worry the Michael is not a hard one I knew you would pick Michael second so I made sure that he wasn't easy to date person valley said to him as she continued being really cute” “to be honest if I had to pick who I wanted you to be with the most it would be them Jeremy but the second most it would be the match that it would be the Michael the Michael is the person I think you would go with 2nd the best so I also made him easier but his story has a little more challenged in a little more interesting than the first one not just a small little things you see dates are easy what about a whole competition of everything you needed to figure out you have to try to beat Jordan over Michael's heart in the face Jam challenge don don don” ” I thought you wouldn't tell me what I was supposed to do in my dating thing” matt asked Valley as she had told him about it to her saying oh shoot as realizing she gave it away oh well at least he knew what to do now which was pretty good for the Matthew of the Braggs now he knew what type of angle he needed the angle things that and it would only take a little more effort for him to be able to get to the fun ending with the Michaels he just need to know that he didn't get the medium ending or the bad ending he had the good ending so he got his shoes on and put everything together and he decided that he would go and talk to the Michael of the Jones " I got to say Valley now that I know what was really going to happen this is going to make it so much easier for me " matt said is he put on his shoes now that he knew that all he had to do was do the FaceCam Challenge and give the love to the Michael then it would be easy peasy valley put a post on her face knowing that she gave away what it was supposed to be it was not going to be fun not fun at all if that was actually what was going to happen she thought to herself " well if that's the case then maybe I'll just change it around and make it different than what I said it was maybe did you ever think of that " valley said to the Matthew as she was angry as he could see that her feather was were stirring the puff up as she was half bird half God this was not a good thing for him to think about don't want to see what wrath she could bestow upon him so she he said to her " that I am sorry I will get to it as easy as I can but going down the path please don't change it and make it harder for me that's the last thing I need " but unfortunately for the Matthew he did not get what he was supposed to get as once he walked outside the door he noticed everything was a different in fact he had not been to the thing that he thought he was he was not actually walking out of his house as he was as a human in fact he was not the human at all he was now a cute little small object that was small in fact he had been turned into a little kitty cat something that he had not the happen like why was he eat the kitty cat " valley what did you do to me why am I the kitty cat why am I Marriott meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow” “I cannot hear of you because you are cat so why all you do is meow " matt was very angry all he could do was the meowing and it was annoying it all he could hear is things that people said we're all they could hear of him was the me out how could he even survived if he was the meow cat he turned around to look at maybe he could go back into his house but it was gone his house was not of their it was gone completely like never even existed in the first place by out in the street the street of cold and Rain he was cold and small and just a little cat and all by himself as he started to cry even though cat can't cry he felt a cold shiver shiver through his body as he felt himself getting wet around by the rain and he knew that he hated it he hated the rain it hurts so much he couldn't deal with it but now he was cat so he had to deal with it because he couldn't do much he wished she could do something to change it back but he really couldn't do because now apparently he was cat forever and he tried talking to Valley but all she heard was some yelling some meow meow meows what do anything ever again it's ever be a cat and be cooled we cried to himself cry like a cat totally could and was very sad grey and very fluffy so fluffy in fact that he had a big mangy coat filled with the grey fluff and it and it was chunky and fluffy and grey butt but he didn't look chunky and fluffy and Greg because he was very very cold and the wetness down his fur and made him look like a soggy little kitty cat and it really hurt him being a soggy little kitty cat because that meant that he was not happy as in cat don't like water you looked up the valley who was looking down at him as she quickly turned into a bird and flew away leaving him to his own devices this was infinitely worse than what he had before he would have easily picked being a human if it had to date his co-workers but now he had to be a cat no one would treat them like he could he didn't even have opposable thumbs to play any video game or to talk to anybody all they heard was a meow this Matthew really didn't know what to do with a cat so all he could really do was sit there and cry then like the war that was parting the ways he saw the person that would save him it seemed that Michael was walking down the street and he could see him walking by him very quickly so we ran up to him and me out of very softly and very quietly trying to look as cute as possible but then Michael just ignored him because he did not like cat that all cats were not his thing and Matt should know this Valley should know this but yet she turned him into a cat so he tried his best to make want to talk to him “meow meow meow” he said in his status little boys trying to get Michael to pick him up as he brought himself up to Michael's leg and start scratching himself on him trying to rub off his witness on to the pants “get away from me you little creep I don't want any little cats on me michael said to him as he pushed Matt away again he decided to try one more time asking him again " meow " this time Matt said it like he was trying to talk to Michael in the normal way and lovely to him the dialogue option appeared in front of him different options option one was meow meow meow option to was meow meow meow meow meow meow meow an option three was meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow matt thinking on his toes or I guess his paws because he was a cat now like come on a fanfiction where Matt is a cat in Michael takes care of him that's such a great fanfiction idea I bet no one's ever thought of it so cute like seriously Matt would be so cute as a cat and Michael even though he's not a cat person would totally take good care of them anyways my mat sinking very smartly decided to pick option to because he wanted me out a little bit more than nothing but also not so much that it was too much me out because seriously who wanted too much meowing that was just too much apparently this was the best option as Matt Michael had told him " okay I'll bring you sad little wet cat buns inside because you look so sad and wet Michael said " so Michael picked up the sad cat into his hands and brought him over to his house that was nearby to let him dry off in a towel


	11. 2 QT 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo wwweeeee mama

Oh no not did not know what to do at this point everything was backwards were than its supposed to be because he a kitty cat he knew that before he had to date the cuman's what could he date if he had to be the cat he didn't think so but it also look like Valley wasn't going to talk to him so that didn't matter much because she couldn't even tell him if he was so matches stay there snuggled in the little towel that Michael had provided upon him he gave out a little meow as Michael came up to check on him to make sure if he was drying off properly which he was yay that's so cool for him he was almost completely bone dry as a towel Hub that had absorbed all of the rest of him that was wet it was a good thing too because Matt as a cat didn't really like that. The thing that he could be wet that was not a fun thing to be but he was dry he was very happy and he's looked around Michael's house and enjoyment as everything looks very nice in there much nicer than his apartment and on the plus side he didn't have Jeremy sitting around in sexy sexy lingerie waiting for him to have the snuggles nighttime stuff with one makes you larger the other one makes you smaller why could he even deal with this anyways everything was going the best of ways with it being so nice with him and Michael like he was very surprised that everything was Michael was being so great like he doesn't know that he doesn't like that there's no fact that he will be a cat something he does not like it all but he had to get over that because he had to be happy and do everything he wanted to do and you know what I cat could do what a cat could do he could eat food sleep all day which is fun to do and do it he should so he went over and meowed at Michael to ask for the food michael not knowing he had to have the cat food looked around for a moment before telling him “I got none of the food would you like some tuna instead” and even though the Matthew Bragg didn't even like TuneIn that much when he was a human when he heard the word tuna he went into a frenzy and was so happy to be able to even think about eating the tuna it made him so happy and so Overjoyed that he started meowing and looking his flips thinking at the fact that he could be eating is that delicious of the tuna so the Michael picked him up in his hand and gave the Matthew brag a little bit of a pet even though he didn't know that this cat was Matthew and he brought him over to the counter and put him down onto the ground where he went Street Stover and pulled out a can of those Savory tuna goodness as the can opener was opening the can Matthew felt the innate feelings of a cat that forced him to go up and try jumping on the counter and tried to eat the tuna it was crazy from that as he had never ever tried that jump that high in his life in fact he was not very energetic or crazy but as a cat he could jump much higher than he could ever jump before it was crazy as soon as the cat saw that the tin of tuna was open he reached over and took a nibble of it “hold your horses you have to wait before you start eating” michael told him as he picked up the Matthew by the Scruff is a snack and put him in front of the new bowl that is on the ground now with some tuna in it “what should I name you? Clearly a stray cat because your scruffy and dirty. Maybe I should ask Lindsey because she likes cats and she would know about you. I don't really like cat so I don't know if I should even keep you. Maybe Lindsay would be best to take” this immediately made matt feel sad at some reason as he felt like he was being pulled away from what he want to do all he really wanted to be was with the Michael because he was making him warm and feeding them tuna matthew realize that he was really becoming cat as all he was thinking about was cat thanks maybe he could find a mouse that would be good no no that was not good because he needed to finish this thing so he went up to the Michael and start to rub against his leg giving him as much love as he thinks he could muster in his body michael even though he didn't think he would like the kitty cat went down and picked him up and gave him a few scratches behind the ear before he picked him up and put him on the shoulder “I guess you aren't that bad but I'll name you later right now I think I need to go to work so you have to stay home” matt the cat cried out in pain at the thought of being left home and try to convince the Michael to let him stay with him and go to work the after only a little bit of whining that he did get what he wants to get michael end up saying “okay fine I'll let you come with but only if you are good kitty and stay in my pocket and not try to be a bad kitty” matt decided that this would be the best option so after eating all the tuna in his bowl he gave a few more meow meow meow meow meow and then he hop into Michael pocket even Michael couldn't help but all at how cute those little fuzzy cat was and soon the two were out the door and going towards work and even though this time that the map was a tiny cat and not the thing that he is normal is what it says that human he is a cat stop trying to think he is in a cat he is a cat he is a cat not human meow see meow


	12. XD

Jingle jangle around the pocket was the coolest part about going to work it was a very different feeling to feel when you jingle jangle inside of a pocket going towards a place he has never been that tiny so we never had to feel the sensation before it was crazy that he could feel it now but now that he was it it was almost amazing he felt so small as his little paws touched around on the fabric that is in Michaels shirt as he could feel it inside the hoodie as he could feel the heartbeat and everything around him as he felt warm and happy Matt almost didn't want to leave pocket as everything was perfect he could easily spend the rest of his life in this little pocket and be happy and content for rest of life and that's all he would ever need it be perfect what do you not know that he had to get out because he knew if you wanted to be nothing but cat he would stay in pocket and also maybe he needs to eat and breed another thing but only maybe it was magic that turned him into kitties so maybe he would be okay not being Kitty he didn't know but all he knew was he had to make sure that he's somehow broke the thing and became a normal hat again cumin he needed to not be a human so what does the human have to do well obviously he had to find a way to get to the best ending with the Michael but how does he do that is a mew mew Kitty cutie well obviously all he really have to do way to do the thing that he has to do which is the reason why he had to stick his head head out of the pocket to see what things were like around the Michael even though he was not warm and happy anymore he was back to normal he knew he would be good out there as now he would be happy so when he stick his head out you know she was indeed an office around everyone out and it was the coolest as he never seen the world as this production as being a small little boy small little kitty boy that went Mew and Matt wasn't he normally did so he turned over to his Michael and said I meow meow meow “what are you meowing about you want food” now that Matt thought about it he had not eaten the food for a very long time he should probably eat lost as he hadn't eaten anything I just now being a cat he probably was very hungry but he definitely was because he hadn't eaten anything so what matching really do is find some food food right now since we defeated little kitty body because he has a hungry little kitty boy and needs his food yes Tito's yum yum Chum Chum eat the food yum yum so you look and see if there's any food and notice there was a candy bar on the the desk that he used to own that he did not own any more because he was a kitty cat he started to look at it and then pointed with his little kitty hand and said meow meow towards that kitty cat treat that he wanted to eat that would be sweet and also meet and wouldn't beat him “no you are the kitty cat and you know what that means it means that you can't eat the chocolate bars it's not what you're supposed to eat” matt became the angry kitty as he knew he could eat the chocolates he loves the chocolates so he hopped out of the pocket of the Michael's to be able to go eat some chocolate as he knew we could because he was the chocolate eating boy but when he get almost close enough to just taste the chocolate A Pair of Hands came and grabbed him and pulled him away from the delicious-looking chocolate that was yummy “no you need to not go get to the chocolate cuz you that you cannot eat you eat the chocolate bad boy” she pulled him away from the chocolate bars that he wanted so much to eat how dare this evil human not give him in that so it was nice to know that the Michaels was being soft enough to be able to stop them from eating chocolate knowing that he could die of it but he really knew that Michael was just being a very meanie Bo beanie being so rude to him when he could have been a nice boy and giving him a chocolate even though he was trying to be a nice and save the cat from dying that's what what he was really doing though Michael that made me want to not for him to do the as you can see anyways he looked at chocolate with big old eyes again and was like please Michael can you please give it to me he said this with his eyes that were so big " no I cannot because it will hurt you kitty cat I know what you're trying to say with big eyes but it won't work " back to him maybe he could think of something better to do than eat the chocolate bar that may or may not kill him like maybe look around and see what else was going to happen in he walked around and saw that everybody else was there like usual on the desk but otherwise him not being there Jeremy would also not be there for some reason " free lunch here " ask the Jeffrey Ramsey as as he looked around and saw that know he was in fact missing two of his coworx " I know it seems that we are missing in the Matt and the Jeremy " alfredo as he pointed to the empty desk " oh no this is bad we need the Matt and the chair me as won't we don't need them Jeremy and we don't need the Matt as much as we need that Jeremy but we both need them because they both do stuff maybe Matt could make his max or something like that " he was interrupted by Jeremy busting through the door with tears rolling down his face coming off him in such a sad way he seemed like such a sad little boy " there you are Jeremy I was wondering where you were gone up to " into him as he looked at Jeremy who was very sad and crying " know this was very sad as you see that the reason why I'm crying is because the one I love truly and dearly the one I have lived at his house for almost a whole two days the one that I could see every day and never be upset because I love him so dearly because he took me on a one day because he is the best boyfriend ever the one who loves I love dearly Mister Matthew Bragg is a missing what will I ever do without my Bragg I need a bragi " but as he cried all over the place at the said thought that she would not want to be around his Matthew that he does not know was actually a cat for to him he thought that matter was gone and dead something that he could never even think of actually being happening but yet she really is actually being happening he be crying all over the place with a snot and all the Dewey Dewey stuff and no one wants coming out of his face making her look very disgusting and gross but at the same time so sad because he was so sad about someone you love so much and something that he could only express with how much he is crying because he loves him he loves the Matthew Bragg apparently because the magical spell that put on them in this love was fake love Matt could feel it in his bones feel the love that was really loving out of there even though it was a fake love that he could never love again


	13. FanFic in a FanFic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this big one becouse i no ost for 3 days

Dun dun dun dun dun it was a big surprise to him to think that oh yes that because he was the kitty cat people would think that he would be a missing and not around them and he never really thought about that when he was being made to be the kitty cat but yes people would actually care about him he might have thought and he " your first serious Matt is not with us he's gone " jeff asked Jeremy with a disbelief voice that he could even be gone because really is mint ever really gone he's always around there somewhere like you look underneath the closet look inside little hole you look around to see your family he always there he never not there you find a mat underneath their this and that you open your fridge upstairs Matt you make your bed there's not a dog's cage and go to clean out the litter and look there's Matty's everywhere nowhere at the same time so is it really hard to lose them at yes apparently it is hard to lose them at because Matt was gone mark yes I know 100% he is gone I fell asleep with him in my loving Embrace and when I woke up he was nothing in a trace nothing at all and it was sad it was so sad that I was sad " jeremy said as he cried all his tears he had to cry left in his all the water was almost dropped out of him as he was just so so sad "well we need to get Matthew back as he is the person who needs to make the mats maps and Howell School Boy plays a mini golf without Sim Matt and his Matt ladies " funeral said as she talked to the other people there including only one other lady who was the Lindsay actually a very sad because these people only cared about the fact that he because he was they only cared that he wasn't there because they wanted him to do the Matt Matt what about all the other things he could not do any of that and it it didn't matter they were being a rude to him just because he wasn't there he could feel himself almost cry but then he realized he is cat so he cannot cry on fortunately which was very very sad F in the chat I do much because as a cat couldn't tell them that he was here so they would think he was gone " well I think there's only one thing we need to do we need to split up into groups and to go to find him so Alfredo you'll go with Jeremy gavin you can go with Jack you can go trevor you can go with fiona all go with and go find some people on the B team to come with us okay is this good " jeffrey said no " no we can't do this I need to stay and stay here because I have to do the important thing on my computer so I cannot go find Jeremy but I can stay here and watch over the cat that Michael brought right Michael you want me to watch over cat " lenny said as she looked at the Matt cat with a look of person who loves cats in her eyes or yes Matt would be okay with being around her as she would treat him good as a cat " oh hell yes if you have to you can stay with the Matt cat if you have to but I would prefer if you helped look but honestly it's Matt so who even really care who really cares about Matt too much so you know what yeah you can say with my cat make sure he's good and he doesn't eat the chocolate do not let him eat the chocolate or else I will disown you forever " michael said back to Lindsay with a very angry face and its face you think he wouldn't care about what happened to the cat but apparently he does care because he care about that cat not eating chocolate and dying so maybe maybe in the deep dark heart that is his heart he does actually care not killing cat which is good I guess maybe he was one step closer to being able to the love that MadCat maybe hopefully anyways so Martin Michael did was pick up cat that was Matt and put him and sat him on on so he could be happy and great of all time a great idea being sat on the lap of the Lindsay she was very warm and nice and not talk to himself next person I would have to pick to be able to be with should totally be the Lindsay the Lindsay is such a good idea he thought to so happy that he had thought about it so we saw and watched as everyone slowly left in the room to go check different places and wonder where he would be even though he knew that he was going to be right here I'm wonderful Lindsay laugh which was nicer than he ever thought it would be but I guess he didn't know much about what it was going to be before then so it didn't really matter that much right that and watched her is she did something on the computer tipping and tapping away it's pressing different buttons so he would be able to see what was actually going on press this and press that and soon should finish reading what she was writing which he did not know what it was but when he looked up he saw that he could see " interested what I'm writing little will let me tell you I wrote some fanfiction one of my favourite pastimes to do I work some fanfiction about me and my coworkers would you love to read it yes you would I'll read it to you cuz you're a cat okay she said if she gently put her hand on his head and pet him very softly it was very nice and very snuggly he loved it so much he wants wants more pets from Lindsey but he knew right now he needed the pet from Michael Moore anyways he sat and listened to Lindsay as she told him the story   
Lindsey rememberd the abuse they suffered as a child.   
Their parents never loved them, Lindsey knew. Always telling them off for anything they did.   
And that would continue until one day, Lindsey's parents were killed in a car accident. They was then forced to live with their uncle and aunt.   
They forced them to live in the basement. And every night they would cry themself to sleep as no one in the world loved them.  
Lindsey was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve their uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send them to a orphanage. 

Lindsey didn't think life could get worse, but there they learned that life still had more horror in store for them.  
Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines.  
And Lindsey too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, they was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as they was. Hopefully, finally Lindsey could make some real friends, they thought.  
But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Lindsey was not like them. Lindsey was special. And the kids hated them for it.  
And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Lindsey to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.   
And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Lindsey did it!" and the guards, who also hated Lindsey for being so special, believed them and hurt Lindsey.

And so Lindsey thought that no one in the world would love them. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids.  
And they also freed Lindsey!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you."  
"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Or will they?

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!)  
\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Lindsey met with Fiona in a nearby house  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some video game, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Alfraidos pineapple!"  
"oh, Lindsey! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Fiona blackmailed a a Baker. Or the time Lindsey fooled a Miner into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Lindsey had ever thought possible.  
As Lindsey was telling another story, He thought He saw Fiona examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Lindsey felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---

Lindsey was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called ESA. For a while, it looked like Lindsey was just at home. 

Lindsey got to train with all the other secret superheroes. They was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Art to using the Ozis 

The other recruits didn't want to socialise with Lindsey. They hated them for how quickly Lindsey mastered the musket and how well trained Lindsey was in compare to the others. What Lindsey neglected to tell them was that the only reason why they was so good, was because of Lindsey s horrible childhood.

One day, Lindsey was called forward.   
Lindsey had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of their training. So good, Lindsey had beaten the previous high score!   
Lindsey knew that now that they had beaten the previous high score, they was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen.  
So Lindsey went to them commander-in-chief, Alfraido.   
But when Lindsey got there, suddenly there was more than Alfraido. There were also others. 

Lindsey said: "What's going on?"  
"Don't worry," captain Alfraido said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Lindsey knew this had to be a trap! That much they had learned from their horrible childhood.  
Quickly Lindsey kicked the table into Alfraido's chest. Jack tried to stop them but Lindsey was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall).  
"I won't let you do this to me," Lindsey said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Lindsey took the file from the desk that had their name on it. And then Lindsey ran. Away from ESA and away from the other recruits. 

And Lindsey was right not to trust them! For when they looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Lindsey out to Michael!

But what was Lindsey to do now? All alone in this world, who could Lindsey trust now? 

Stay turned!!!  
\--  
Lindsey at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.   
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Lindsey kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---

Lindsey was sitting behind their desk. They felt the tears well up in their eyes . After their last adventure, Lindsey found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Lindsey stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill them but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on them when they was at their weakest and darkest moment. When they needed their friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Lindsey remembered fondly the day they discovered it. It was a tuesday morning they rememberanced. The memories surfaced before their mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Lindsey well knew it, a single tear welled up in their eyes and trickled down their cheek.  
Because even when all their 'friends' betrayed them, there was one consistant factor in their life: Michael.

And Lindsey knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Lindsey had for Michael were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Michael.

Alas, Lindsey thought to themself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Lindsey be destined to destroy Michael? Can they ever tell Michael how much Michael means to Lindsey?

If only they could. Then all their pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Fiona (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Michael and Lindsey's true feelings for Him. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

\---  
Meanwhile, Lindseys mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Loreleys christmass party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Lindsey was hosting it.

Lindsey was pretty drunk that day.   
If Lindsey was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a boxers,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Fiona.  
Fiona was wearing a Loreley mask that night   
It was one of the best costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

TREVOR WAS DRESSed as FIONA.  
FIONA WAS DRESSed as JACK.  
JACK WAS DRESSed as Lindsey.  
Lindsey was dressed as Michael.  
And Michael was dressed as a tricorder.

Lindsey had no idea which person Fiona was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more!  
Lindsey was instantly attracted to Fiona in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair.  
Fiona was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "wannabe". And She was awesome.  
She sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Fiona. 

Despite His crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Lindsey got up and sang too.  
When Fiona was singing wannabe it was like the words spoke to Him. Fiona seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Fiona spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Lindsey was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---

Arriving at the mysterious shack, Lindsey found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in crayon.

"Be careful" said Trevor who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Lindsey. Lindsey carefully manuvred into the shack and on their tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath their feet croaked and Lindsey could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the The frendship thay made along the way laid. Right there for their taking.

But Lindsey was clever. Lindsey knew it was a trap!

So Lindsey said to Trevor, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."  
And Trevor was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"  
Lindsey slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. Lindsey knew that if it was a trap, Trevor would be triggering it. And then Michael would get him, but not them. Lindsey knew Trevor wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for them. He always said that.  
But forutnately when Trevor grabbed the The frendship thay made along the way, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by ninja's!

They hoped into the shack and fired shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by hiding behind eachother).  
They told them they weren't the people they were looking for so they left.

But now with the The frendship thay made along the way in their hands, they could take Michael straight on!  
\--

\--

\---  
The next time they saw eachother Fiona winked at Lindsey, remembering what happened at the party.Lindsey blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Lindsey didn't care.  
\----  
\---  
Lindsey had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Lindsey said, meekly.  
"Hay" Fiona said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Lindsey couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Fiona.  
Fiona tasted like cherimoya on a summer noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Lindsey tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Fiona guessed what Lindsey was doing.   
"I had grapefruit for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Lindsey said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole june but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of Fiona's lips still lingered in Lindsey's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Fiona snuggling against Lindsey's neck as he snuggled upto Fiona's torso.

(lots of hugging happened after this).

. They had a lot of..."fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Lindsey.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Fiona blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said Fiona.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Lindsey.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they never told their friends.

On a cold september, after their great adventures, Lindsey was wondering what to do that week. They had picked up their life from where they left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Lindsey's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!   
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" said Lindsey  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.   
"I still don't understand you?" said Lindsey.   
"Here, take this," she said and gave Lindsey an alarmclock.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before Lindsey's eyes!

Lindsey was confused but thought that they had to do something. But rather than going to their parents or guardian, Lindsey decided to show it to Alfraido.  
"Oh no," said Alfraido, "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" enquired Lindsey, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear Lindsey, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" yelled Lindsey, "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Alfraido and before Lindsey could do anything, Alfraido had escaped their grasp.   
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
Lindsey was feeling depressed. One of their best friends abandoned and betrayed them. It hurt. So Lindsey wanted to find Fiona. After their adventure, Lindsey and Fiona had been spending a lot of time together. Lindsey kind of started to like her.  
So Lindsey went to Fiona and told the whole story. She listened to Lindsey without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"  
And Lindsey said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Fiona sighed and said: "You have always been special, Lindsey and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Fiona looked at the teddy Bear that Lindsey had received and said: "it kind of looks like the The frendship thay made along the way, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Fiona said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Alfraido doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Fiona's logic was flawless. So Lindsey had to try it!

So Lindsey concentrated on the object. immeditately they felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a TV on the horizon.   
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in their head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Michael! In hell...

Lindsey was confused. They didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.   
In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.  
They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.  
Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."  
"Don't worry Lindsey, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
"Thanks, Fiona. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

Fortunately Alfraido worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Michael's ruffians.   
Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Texas. Lindsey was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Texas. But the courage in them was greater than their fear because with their power they should be able to accomplish anything, right, Lindsey thought to themself.  
And Alfraido would join Lindsey.

So not to fall out of fashion they both donned their most gothyest clothing. Lindsey had to admit that Alfraido looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Lindsey didn't dare to comment on that (Lindsey had only just discovered he was bi, and was a little angxious over that. He wans't sure if his othre friends would accept that!.   
Lindsey instead poored down their soul into their make-up. They bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Alfraido matching treatment. Alfraido lovely eyes met Lindsey's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then they went off and defeated Michael.  
For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Lindsey wondered why. Lindsey turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).  
Then the explanation - Fiona was secretly looking at him. Looking at him in that special way.  
Lindseys soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.  
Fiona turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Lindsey was no longer transfixiated by Fiona.  
Fortunately no one else had noticed.  
Our heroes arrived at the central district.   
"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"   
"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"   
Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Michael Corp scribbled upon it in bold .   
So they found where he was,and entered the spaceelivator...   
As they entered there was lots of Highwaymans.   
So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed ak-74s of awesome(but no one died!).  
.  
"Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his apartment " said Alfraido pressing the correct elevator button   
The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!   
"down!" shouted Jack.  
And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...   
The hatch opened and a couple of mercenaryss with chainsaws pirouetted down.   
"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Trevor  
"We gota think fast" said Alfraido.  
"Ok"   
"I know you dont like violence, Lindsey, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Ebolia

"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Lindsey who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed   
which knocked them unconscious.   
"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"   
A massive robot appeared, but they killed him.  
Ding! They had reached their floor.  
Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"  
"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"  
"Do you think anyone spotted us?"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Ebolia emerged from the shadows of the darkness.  
"I know everything" she said.   
Lindsey and Fiona gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Fiona like you do" said Ebolia "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Fiona spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."  
Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.  
"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Fiona relieved.  
Ebolia was happy, and Lindsey and Fiona thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Ebolia and themselves ever knowing.  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky   
A jump-jet appeared above them.   
Michael laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"   
"I could gun you all down from here with my machette, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop   
"Ready?" he said, still laughing. 

Lindsey removed his shirt and flexed his abs.   
"Yes. I am ready. "   
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral wands).   
"I kill you dead"   
Michael head butted Lindsey in the chest

Lindsey fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.   
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Michael  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"   
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."   
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."   
Michael leaned over Lindsey holding a large rock.

"Quick Lindsey use this!" said Ebolia ,chucking a nearby sussage towards Lindsey.  
Lindsey grabbed it and chucked it towards Michael hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall hanger they were on!   
"Goodbye, Michael have a nice fall!"   
"ARrrrrgggg" 

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."   
Trevor and Alfraido got out from the bush where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"   
"Dont mention it." 

\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Lindsey chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Lindsey, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Lindsey whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Fiona stroked Her hand up Lindsey's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Lindsey's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Fiona's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Fiona's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Lindsey knew He should. This was Fiona. Fiona! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Lindsey nearly as much. 

"Stop me," Fiona said, and made it sound like a dare.

Lindsey was all set to give Fiona a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Fiona.I mean sure, Lindsey had seen Fiona before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Lindsey now had. His eyes had been opened.Like He was seeing for the first time.Like the wool was no longer over His eyes.  
Fiona's soft legs.   
Her nice Weapons of mass distraction.   
Her very agreeable pony tail. 

In point of fact, Lindseys mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Fiona.   
Fiona didn't seem to mind Lindseys fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come

They kissed eachother softly. Lindsey whispering sweat nothings into Fionas ear.

After they had finished - exhausted and embarrassed, they decided to go home and tell all their friends  
\--  
Lindsey sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring their sobbing.

The world had been unusually cruel to Lindsey. First their horrific childhood where they was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the ESA. It all became a bit too much for Lindsey, so they put on their iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Like a Virgin and A Whole New World .

Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Lindsey but they didn't hear it because of the music.  
Lindsey then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.  
"I'm fed up with life," said Lindsey. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."  
And then with the softest voice, Lindsey spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Lindsey. Life will turn out better for you."  
"How do you know," Lindsey asked.  
"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat. It was Michael!

"OMG," Lindsey said outraged.  
"Calm down, young one," Michael said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said Lindsey.  
"Now, come with me," Michael said and reached out for Lindsey. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"  
"For freedom!" Lindsey said as they accepted Michaels hand.

And together they went off. Lindsey was finally happy.

The end she finally send and it was a good end matt realy liked it very very much so good


End file.
